


ready, set, go

by NoodleTiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Character Based, Gen, If Peter had decided to join the Avengers, Peter meeting and interacting with all the avengers, SET AFTER HOMECOMING, Spoilers, at the end of the movie, each chapter based around a different avenger, might do multiples if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: Peter Parker, the Spiderman, and fresh-faced Avenger.AU in which Peter decides to join the Avengers, and bonds with his new teammates along the way.SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING





	1. i. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> so. i saw spiderman today. i enjoyed it. BUT when it got to the decision at the end, i was like YEAHH peter and THEN i was like... but what if he HAD joined the avengers?? s  
> so i wrote a fic.   
> this is very character based, and each chapter is dedicated to a different avenger. hopefully i'll get the lot lmao.  
> enjoy!!!

 Peter lays stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The TV on the wall hums on in the background – one of the fricking largest TVs Peter’s ever seen, might he add – every news channel’s asking the same question.

 Just who is this new Avenger? This Spiderman?

 Peter wasn’t exactly sure what to tell them honestly.

  _“Well,”_ he hears the version of himself echo through the screen, “ _I’m – uh – just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I guess?”_ He hears himself laugh, after mimicking Mr Stark’s words almost exactly.

 It’s been one heck of a day.

 Then, Peter hears a knock on his door, and he barely has the energy to move so he just grunts in response. The knocker seems to take this as an affirmation, as Peter hears the door creak open, and Mr Stark say “How’re the new digs treating you?”

 Peter tilts his head in the direction of the door to see Mr Stark still dressed in his conference attire, except now the tie is undone, hanging across his neck, his suit jacket long disregarded. He’s leaning up against the door frame, smirking to himself. “You know there isn’t any crime _inside_ the Avenger’s base, right?”

 Peter glances down at himself to dully remember he never got changed after the press conference; he’s still all spidery. “Oh,” Peter says. “I guess I forgot to take it off.”

 To this, Mr Stark _laughs_ , to Peter’s horror. Moving to a cross-legged position, Peter glares up at Mr Stark defensively. “Hey! I was tired! I had school today!”

 Mr Stark waves him off. “Don’t worry about it, Kid. Everyone here’s done the same thing at least once. Besides,” he enters the room, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, “You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

 Peter perks up. “Oh yeah! Tomorrow! What are we doing tomorrow? Training? Am I meeting the other Avengers?”

 “No,” Mr Stark shakes his head. “Not quite yet.”

 A reporter chimes into the conversation through the TV. _“Mr Stark! Spiderman’s recruitment to the Avengers will require him to sign the Sokovia Accords to legally take place in any government operations. When will this be happening and what information regarding Spiderman’s identity will be available to the public?”_

TV Mr Stark responds. _“All in due time, don’t you worry. The signing of the Sokovia Accords will take place tomorrow, and all other procedure will occur in the days following that. As to the identity question…”_

There’s a few quiet seconds, in which TV Mr Stark had nudges TV Peter, inviting him to respond, and TV Peter, flustered, tries to form some coherent response. _“Well – uh – what’s the point in me being_ Spiderman _if you all know who I am? I mean,_ oh look! Is that Brian swinging into the scene? _is nowhere near as catchy. Wait – oh crap – my name isn’t Brian, by the way. No, but heads up if your name_ is _Brian.”_ TV Mr Stark coughs. “ _RIGHT! What I was_ trying _to say is that I have a secret identity for a reason. Me being Spiderman rather than Brian keeps my friends and family safe. If you’re looking for my identity? Well, who I am_ is _Spiderman, so – uh – hi!”_

This hadn’t quite satisfied the reporters.

But present Mr Stark – in his new room in the Avenger’s base smiling proudly at him Mr Stark – nods, “Sokovia Accords tomorrow.”

 Peter nods back. “Right. When–“ he hesitates.

 Mr Stark raises an eyebrow. “When what?”

 “…When can I go home? NOT that I want to quit already – I mean when can I go home to see Aunt May? Like, I can’t just up and leave entirely like that. I have school, and Ned, and debating, and stuff! I need to at least see them off.”

Mr Stark sighs. He looks tired. “Soon, I hope. I didn’t think I’d have to pull you out of school so quick, but the press conference was urgent, yada yada.” He tries to wave it all off, but then pauses. “I’ll be honest with you kid,” he looks Peter right in the eye, “it’s gonna be tough.”

 “I know,” Peter responds, slightly taken aback. “But this-“ he waves his arms, gesturing to the room around them “-being here, helping people... It’s what I’ve been dreaming about ever since you found me. I couldn’t pass up that opportunity.”

 There’s silence for a second, while Mr Stark stares him down. Peter tries not to shuffle uncomfortably. Eventually, Mr Stark relents. “You know, after tomorrow, you can’t turn back? Once the Sokovia Accords are signed, this is a done deal. Normal life?” Mr Stark makes an explosion with his mouth and hands.

 Peter laughs weakly, but shakes his head. “I’ve really, really thought about it, Mr Stark. But I think I’m ready now. I can do this.” He tries to look determined, puffing out his chest and holding his head high, “I have to keep to my word. The world already thinks I’m an Avenger, so I have to act like one!”

 Mr Stark looks at him in a way that might just be fond. That is until he reaches out and aggressively ruffles Peter’s hair. Peter squawks in response, easily bushing the man off. “I knew my instinct was right about you, kid,” Mr Stark beams. “You’ll do good. Just don’t get too cocky, got it?”

 Peter beams back. “Got it!”

 Mr Stark shakes his head, rising from the bed. “And its Tony, you rugrat. You’re making me feel old.” As Peter laughs, Tony makes his way over to the door. “Sleep. Lots to do in the morning.” He waves over his shoulder, walking off down the hall, “Night kid.”

 “Goodnight M- uh, Tony!”

 He hears Tony laugh.

 Then there’s silence.

 Peter falls back onto his bed, staring at his ceiling.

  _“Spiderman! What do you hope to achieve by joining the Avengers?”_ The TV hums.

 He remembers thinking about it, and remembers his answer.

 “ _In the end? I want to help the little guy.”_

 Peter thinks he made the right choice. 

 


	2. ii. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lfgd gd i just tried to churn this out quickly could be better but OH WELL  
> Rhodey next!!  
> Enjoy!!!

 It takes a week of intensive training, protocol and tests before Peter finally has some time to himself. The signing of the Sokovia accords had been the easy part; it was every scientific poke and prod that came afterwards, however, that quickly began to drain Peter’s patience.

 What did it matter how fast he could run in ten seconds exactly? His proficiency in Russian?

 He hadn’t even been able to explore the base yet and the more time that passed the stronger his itch to roam around grew. As soon as Tony had given him the thumbs up, Peter had run for the _hills_ because he was finally _free._

 Even so, it’s only an hour later, while Peter’s cleaning himself up, that there’s a knock on his door. Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, he calls the person in, wondering just when it is he’s going to catch a break.

 Peter’s pleasantly surprised. 

 The door swiftly swings open leaving Peter face to face with the Vision. He wears a smile on his face, as well as a _Kiss the Cook_ apron over his jumper and trousers. “Hello, Peter!” He says, holding what looks like a tray of goods in his arms. “Now your assessments are done, I have come to welcome you to the compound officially. It is nice to finally meet you, away from the fighting, that is.”

 Distantly, Peter had recognised the Vision in the heat of the battle. The guy in the cape flying above them with lasers was hard to miss. He also distantly recalled that Tony had said they were neighbours now – something about the Vision not liking doors? – but it isn’t until now that the reality of the situation really hits Peter.

The Vision is welcoming him to the Avengers base.

As an Avenger.

 His fellow.

 Avenger.

 They’re both Avengers.

 Together.

 Peter nearly dies right then and there.

He coughs, trying to cover his excitement. “It’s – uh – good to meet you too, uh – do I call you Vision? Do you have, like, a codename? Or – well – a non-codename or is it the Vision all the time? Because I don’t want to go around calling you the wrong thing.”

 The Vision shakes his head. “No need to worry, Peter. It is indeed the Vision. There is no need for a codename when you’re as conspicuous as I.”

 Peter nods, grinning. He can already tell they’re going to get along well. “Okay then! Thanks for coming to welcome me; it’s been a busy few days… What have you got there?” He asks, gesturing to the tray in the Visions hands.

 “Ah! Well, I’ve heard that it is customary to welcome newcomers to a house or group with some form of gift, most likely pastry or casserole. Therefore,” the Vision thrusts his arms towards Peter, displaying twelve fairy cakes decorated with icing in the shape of the Spiderman logo, “I’ve baked some cakes as a gift to you. I hope they’re adequate for, I admit, I can’t exactly test them myself.”

 If Peter was dead before, now he’s transcended to heaven because _the Vision made him cake._

 Unable to contain his glee, Peter rushes forwards to inspect his gift. He’s not exactly sure what the Vision was worried about because these cakes look _amazing._ Deciding to throw all impulse control out the window, Peter takes a cake and promptly shoves it in his mouth, moaning in delight at the taste.

 “THMFM HRM GRMHT!” Peter tries to say between mouthfuls, his energy hopefully conveying instead that he is very, very pleased.

 The Vision seemingly gets the message, sighing in relief. “I’m glad. Now,” he places the cakes down on the desk in the room, “I’m sure you’re itching to have a tour of the facility. Would you like me to show you around?”

 Peter gulps down his mouthful. “Would I! Come on, let’s go!”

 The Vision chuckles, before leading Peter out of the room, still munching on his cake. He first points out his own room – very similar to Peter’s, he notices – and then Rhodey’s and Tony’s. After that, he shows Peter the main entrance, the training room, the pool (why they need a pool, neither of them are quite sure), the flight deck, the field, the spa (Tony insisted it was a necessity, apparently) and then, finally, the kitchen and the communal living space.

 The area is clean and spacious, red couches and wide windows showing off the area down below. A chess board sits in the corner of the room gathering a thin layer of dust, a game left half played. It’s almost sterile. Yet, music plays from a speaker in the kitchen, a slow, classical piece, and the remains of the Visions cooking venture are left lying in the sink.

 Peter whistles. “Pretty fancy.”

 “It is indeed. This is the living space – as I’m sure you can tell – and also the last stop on our tour. Any questions?” he asks, as Peter surveys the room. He swipes a finger across the chess board and it comes up covered in dust.

 “Its… quiet around here,” Peter states. “Where is everyone?”

 And just like that, the Vision suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Ah,” he sighs. He refuses to meet Peter’s eye, yet walks over to the chest set to join him. Looking at the board, he continues; “After Sokovia – well – you know what happened. There’s not been anyone to occupy this space for a while.”

 “What about Tony? Or Rhodey?”

 The Vision shakes his head. “Mr Stark has hardly time to relax as it is, and Mr Rhodes is still recuperating from his injuries. I’m afraid it’s just been me for some time now.”

 Peter frowns. He takes a moment, before picking up the rook. “Wanna play?”

 The Vision looks up, startled, as if he’s just been pulled out of a dream. “You play chess?”

 “I mean – I can do.” Peter grins, “How hard can it be?”

  The Vision, pauses. He takes the Queen off the board and inspects it for a second. Then, he sighs, and faces Peter. He smiles. “I won’t go easy on you.”

 Peter smiles back. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 This is how Tony finds them later, Peter’s head heavy on the chess board table while the Vision sets up another match around him.

 “What’s the score?” he calls as he heads over towards the coffee machine.

 “Three nil,” the Vision replies, while Peter only groans.

 Tony cackles, and makes his way over to give Peter a grand pat on the back. “You should pick a better opponent next time, kid.”

 “Science is so much easier,” he grumbles.

 “I also know much about science, Peter,” he Vision teases. “Would you like to compete in that field instead?”

 “Yeah, kid,” Tony mocks, grabbing his mug from the kitchen, “wanna challenge us both to a competition of science?”

 Peter replicates the sound of a dying cat. “Noooo… Why did I even suggest that…”

 They both laugh.

 As Tony leaves the room, steaming cup in his hand, he enjoys the sound of laughter echoing out and down the corridor.

 Looks like the kid’s already fitting in great. 


End file.
